


Number 31

by BarPurple



Series: Heroic Knights [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: beastlycheese said:To the rescue:  If the silver tray was enchanted to be a guard for Belle, what would it say and what would it be called?





	

Belle had been very anxious when Number 31 arrived at the Dark Castle. Rumple was off on a deal and wouldn’t be back until sundown. Belle had tried to explain that to the unannounced visitor, but the man had pushed his way past her and stating he would wait for the master of the castle. His lack of manners offended her; this one would not be getting an offer of refreshments. She walked to the table and went to pick up the silver tea tray, if he tried to ask for a drink she would ignore him.   
Her wrist was gripped hard before she touched the tray.

“You won’t be needing your little weapon, woman.”

Ah, so tales of her defending herself had spread? She was rather proud of that, a tea tray might now be a particularly heroic weapon, but it had served her well. He flung the tray from the table, sending it clattering against the wall. Belle tried to shout for Rumple, but the man clamped a hand over her mouth. The clattering hadn’t stopped, surly the tray must have stopped rolling by now? Her captor twisted and glared at the floor. Belle’s eyes widened and he swore as the sight they found. The silver tea tray was peeling apart, growing and reforming. In seconds a full suit of armour unfolded itself and flexed it gauntlets.

Its gait was a little awkward as it lumbered across the room. It creaked to a halt and dealt with the intruder by punching his square in the face. The man’s hold on Belle went lax and he slumped to the ground. The transformed tea tray, bent down and grabbed his foot. Belle followed a few steps behind as the man was unceremoniously dragged toward the dungeon. She winced a touch as she heard his head thump down the stairs, but couldn’t feel any real pity for him, he had attacked her after all. At the sound of a dungeon door slamming closed she wondered if she would have to go downstairs and retrieve the tray, but the silver armour clanged back to her.

“Thank you.”

It felt a little silly to be talking to a tea tray, but she was pleased when it nodded and said; “Protect Belle.”

“Do you have a name?”

The helmet tilted in a puzzled fashion at her question.

“We’ll think of something that suits you.”

Rumple returned at sunset and found Belle in the library reading aloud. He eyed the silver suit of armour that was standing next to her.

“Anything interesting happen today, dearie?”

Belle marked her place and smiled; “Nothing Paisley couldn’t handle. There’s a man in the dungeon that you might want to speak with.”

Rumple blinked; “Paisley? You named it?”

“Yes, after the pattern on the tray. It suits him don’t you think?”

He shook his head and waved his hand to return the armour to its original form. Belle pouted; “Did you have to do that, he was good company.”

“It will turn back next time some fool attacks you. Now if you wouldn’t mind using Paisley to fetch some tea?”


End file.
